Unexpected Behavior
by creativeprojectiles
Summary: Grell is finally getting his wish-having Sebastian's child, but a mishap occurs. {Rated T for suggestive/depressing themes, some fluff may occur}
1. How it all Began

Grell and Sebastian had been together for almost a year. It started out as a simple order from Ciel to kiss Grell. If Sebastian were to give the relentless, lovesick shinigami what he wanted then perhaps he would leave him and the young master alone.

And so he fulfilled the order of his young master. As much as he didn't want to, what kind of butler would he be to disobey an order?

Sebastian then ushered Grell into his room, as Ciel didn't want to watch his butler kiss that 'vile being'. He sat down and motioned for him to do the same, and Grell sat next to Sebastian on his bed. They looked each other in the eyes.

"Now Grell… You promise to leave me alone if I kiss you, correct? Then I can get back to my duties as a butler." He sighed, dreading every moment of this.

Grell nodded and giggled giddily. He couldn't wait to receive a kiss from his darling Sebby.

"Alright, but just one kiss. That's it." He warned.

He reluctantly gave Grell a quick peck on the lips, but Grell wasn't satisfied. He wanted a _real_ kiss, whether Sebastian wanted it or not. He grabbed Sebastian eagerly and pulled him into an embrace, and delivered a long, passionate kiss to the struggling demon. After a while Sebastian quit fighting it and let Grell kiss him. Soon, much to his horror, he found it quite enjoyable.

_A divine being indeed~ _Sebastian thought to himself.

He began to return the kiss to Grell, (much to his delight) and proved that he tie could indeed a cherry stem with his tongue.

Grell was surprised at first, and he gave Sebastian a wide-eyed look. Then he slowly closed his eyes again and decided to savor the moment rather than question what had gotten into Sebastian.

As the kiss grew more and more heated, he embraced the red-haired shinigami and ran his fingers through Grell's long, crimson hair and silently inhaled the intoxicating aroma of the rose perfume he always wore.

When the kiss finally broke off, Grell was speechless. He never expected his Sebby-chan would _willingly_ kiss him, and use tongue too.

Sebastian saw Grell's expression and smirked. He brushed a loose strand of Grell's hair behind his ear and got up wordlessly. Then things began to sink in. He turned away for a moment and thought about what he had just done.

Sebastian had never been remotely fond of the grim reaper, and he wanted it to stay that way. But he was now beginning to find Grell quite attractive, and a great kisser. It was a horrific thought, yes, but he also had needs as much as anyone else.

He looked back at Grell and gave him a look, offering a small smile. Grell understood instantly.

Sebastian adjusted his tailcoat and left the room to attend to his master.

Soon after their first kiss, Sebastian left the Phantomhive Manor to run 'errands', or simply left when his master didn't require his services to visit Grell. Grell was ecstatic that Sebastian wanted to spend time with him, since he never showed this much care towards him in past encounters.

Grell still found it all to be a bit strange, but he again didn't want to question things. It didn't seem like Sebastian was being ordered to see him, and he was satisfied with himself. He had finally gotten through to Sebby.

And so they would go on dates every so often, and did particular human customs during these like sitting at coffee shops and talking about things like work, or walking around London aimlessly, just so they could be with each other.

After a few months, their relationship became more intimate. That was when things grew complicated.

Sebastian and Grell had finally their first love session, and afterwards Grell was lying on Sebastian, panting softly. They both held each other tenderly, and to both, it was the most amazing sex they had ever had.

He soon fell asleep in his lover's arms, and Sebastian watched him lovingly. After a few minutes, Ciel burst through the door and Grell arose from his slumber, startled. He screamed and pulled the covers over himself.

"What was all that noise!?" he shouted. Then he looked over to Sebastian and Grell, and tried to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Don't you know it's rude to walk in on a lady?! Especially in _this_ circumstance." Grell shrieked angrily. Ciel turned his attention away from Grell and glared at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, get dressed and come to my room immediately." He said, poison dripping from every word he commanded. "And get that _thing_ out of here. Don't ever let him on these grounds again. That's an order." He stormed off and into his bedchambers, waiting for Sebastian.

Sebastian paused and looked at Grell as if to say _I'll straighten things out with him_, and began to dress himself.

Grell did the same and left with a sigh. He didn't intend for Sebastian to get in trouble, and he certainly didn't want to be forbidden to see his lover again.


	2. Surprise

Weeks passed, and Grell waited to hear back from his beloved butler. All he wanted was to be able to see his darling Sebby; he missed the handsome demon immensely. Due to this, he tended to become rather distracted in his work; the redhead wasn't filling out paperwork correctly, and was often late when collecting souls.

All of his coworkers noticed Grell's absentmindedness, especially his boss, William T. Spears.

No matter how much overtime or extra paperwork his superior issued to the dimwitted reaper, he could never seem to get through to him. Eventually William paired Grell up with another dispatch member who could tolerate Grell's shrill personality, Ronald Knox, to ensure he was doing his job carefully and correctly. He couldn't afford for his subordinate to cause even _more_ problems.

One day, the duo were sent to the outskirts of London to reap the soul of a young girl.

"Her name's Amy Musgrave. She's scheduled to die at twenty past four." Grell read from the case file. "From hanging herself." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kids these days..."

Ronald glanced at his pocket watch. "It's 4:15 right now. We'd better pick up the pace, _senpai_."

They began traveling at a faster speed, leaping from rooftop to rooftop in order not to be seen, and they were quickly approaching the empty warehouse where Amy would die.

As they were about to arrive, Grell spotted something, or someone familiar. He was dressed in all black and seemed to be carrying paper bags, most likely filled with groceries. He wore a handsome, stoic expression, and best of all, he wasn't accompanied by a certain young brat. Grell stopped abruptly.

"Se-Sebas-" he was cut off by Ronald who clamped a hand shut over his mouth.

"What are you doing, _senpai_? You can see your 'Sebastian darling' _after_ we finish work. Seriously, I don't wanna get more overtime." He sighed. Nobody hated overtime more than Ronald, except maybe William, of course.

"B-but…" Grell felt tears welling up in his eyes. It wasn't normally like him to cry over something like this, and Ronald took a step back, surprised by his senpai's behavior.

"Calm down, _senpai_." He said, trying to soothe the emotional reaper. "Why don't I just go and collect the soul-it really is a one man job anyways. Then you can go see that noxious beast." He said, the last part said with a hint of distaste. No matter how much Ronald cared for his senpai, he really couldn't stand demons, especially Sebastian.

"Besides, if we complete things early I can get ready for my date. I'm taking Sophia from the Administrative Division back to my flat." He grinned.

Grell rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from Ronald. He was merely transfixed on Sebastian. The flamboyant shinigami thanked Ronald and jumped off the roof of the building they were currently on, and landed straight in front of Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian paused in his walking to the market, taken aback slightly by Grell's sudden ambush, and smiled gratefully. The weeks he spent without so much as seeing the chipper shinigami pass by were monotonous. He had admittedly missed Grell's forward, flamboyant personality.

Grell grinned. "Hello Sebas-chan~ Did you miss me?" he hugged Sebastian and wiggled his hips a bit, excited to reunite with his lover.

Sebastian's smile widened slightly. He was happy to be with his redheaded Juliet again. He wrapped his arms around Grell's waist and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Yes Grell. I did indeed miss you." He smiled down at the smaller reaper, then paused for a moment and gazed down at Grell. "There's something different about you, Grell." He said, nervousness laced his tone.

Grell released Sebastian and looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?.." he asked, his voiced laced with nervousness. "Is there something wrong with me, Sebastian? D-Do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you, Grell." he looked at him a bit sadly. He sensed his partner's uneasiness and wanted to reassure him that he didn't want to break up with Grell. "I just… I can sense another presence. Another demon, but…" he paused to meet Grell's eyes. "I can sense it from you." He gazed at him seriously, hoping Grell would understand the implication.

For a moment Grell was confused, but soon an idea, a crazy idea dawned on him. He met Sebastian's gaze again, and bit his lip.

"Sebby, am I?.." he trailed off, unable to finish. Sebastian nodded, confirming his suspicion. Grell smiled and pulled Sebastian into an embrace, crying tears of joy.

"I'm having a _baby_ Sebby! Yours just like I've always wanted! Oh, no wonder I've been emotional lately." he sighed happily and kissed Sebastian's neck, who looked down at the excited redhead, still trying to register what was going on.

He never imagined Grell could get pregnant, and he seemed just as surprised as he was. He still had a contract with his young master to fulfill, and having a baby to take care of would prove to be a lot of hard work. It seemed like Grell was intent on carrying out the pregnancy, so he would have to find a way to juggle taking care of the baby and the young master.

_Oh no. What am I going to tell the young lord? _Sebastian thought. Dread crept up his spine, and he stood there, frozen.

"Sebby? What's the matter, my darling daddy?" Grell asked. He saw that Sebastian appeared nervous, and after a minute or two of thinking, it occurred to him. "O-oh… Master Ciel…" he said a bit sadly. "Has his opinion on me changed? Because if it hasn't you had better try and change it now." He said the last part a bit jokingly, trying to make light of the situation.

Sebastian sighed inwardly, and took a deep breath. "I suppose I had better inform the young master." He said a bit ruefully. He took Grell's hand and escorted him to the Phantomhive Estate. They made their way up the stairs and down the hallway to Ciel's study.

_This is going to change everything._ Grell mused to himself. _I'm going to be a mother like I always wanted, but I suppose that means that I'm tied down to Sebas-chan… It's not necessarily a bad thing, but I won't be able to let myself fawn over other handsome men. _Grell sighed softly at this, but smiled. He was so happy he was finally going to have the family life he'd always wished he could possess.

They reached the door to Ciel's study, and Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Come in, Sebastian." He said sullenly.

Sebastian squeezed Grell's hand and entered the room with him, much to Ciel's annoyance.

"There had better be a good reason that Grell is here _against my orders_." He seethed. Grell looked at the ground, and Sebastian made a small bow.

"A thousand pardons, my lord, but the matter is of great importance." He said solemnly. "But it seems that Grell is expecting my child." He waited for Ciel's reaction, trying to hide the fact he was very nervous.

Ciel paused and stared at Sebastian wide eyed, and then glared at Grell. "I would expect nothing less from you having affairs with that gender-confused freak." He spat.

Grell grit his teeth, looking like he was about to attack the Earl, but Sebastian shot him a warning look before turning his attention back to Ciel.

"Young Master, if you please. All I request is permission to tend to Grell throughout his pregnancy, should he need me. And of course I intend to help him raise our child. Of course this doesn't mean I won't help you fulfill your desire. This won't cause me to violate our contract." He added, hoping that would sway him.

Ciel contemplated this for a moment, considering all the possible incomes. He certainly didn't want to share his butler, but he wasn't completely heartless. "Very well, he finally managed to say."

Grell smiled and bowed out of respect. "Thank you so much Master Ciel!" he gushed.

"You're just lucky I'm in a decent mood today." He snapped. "Now, prepare some tea Sebastian. Something to soothe my stress." He said, giving Grell a dirty look. Sebastian nodded and bowed, leaving the study with Grell. They had indeed gotten lucky.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry the update took a while, I've had lots of stuff going on this summer so far. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Unexpected Behavior

"What..?" Grell whispered in doubt, trying to prevent tears. He didn't want to ruin his makeup, after all, and more importantly, he didn't want to show weakness to his lover. Sebastian stood up from his bed and took the dismayed redhead's gloved hand in his own. He brought the delicate, feminine had to his lips and kissed it, as if it were an apology.

The small reaper sighed shakily and hugged the demon, trembling. "Let it out…" he said in a low tone. He sniffled, and then was quiet for a moment. Grell's trembling ceased, and he began to cry freely. In an attempt to muffle the sound, the sobbing redhead buried his face into Sebastian's chest. The tall butler looked down at his partner and held him tightly; he couldn't stand to see him this upset. Suddenly, a bell rang inside his room, signaling that his bocchan needed something. After a long moment when Grell became a bit calmer and quieter, he pulled away.

"The young master is calling me. I really should go." The bell chimed again. "I'm really sorry, Grell…" he kissed the redhead's cheek, and with that, the butler was gone.

Grell wiped his eyes, getting rid of any traces of smudged makeup. Though he was still extremely upset, he wouldn't be caught _dead_ without makeup on. He reached into a pocket inside the coat he had taken from his beloved Madam Red, and took out the compact mirror inside.

He hastily reapplied his mascara and eyeliner, and used a bit of concealer under his eyes. He found himself to have dark circles now, though he hadn't a clue as to why. He got plenty of beauty sleep; he needed it, after all. Grell thought about it for a moment and decided that stress due to the current events had caused the ugly, dark circles to appear on his fabulously flawless complexion.

After he had fixed himself up, the dour shinigami ported himself in front of his relatively small, yet cozy crimson home. It was a short walk from home to the office, as were all field agents' homes. All housing was provided by the higher-ups in an effort to have punctual staff, and all houses were laid out in a similar way on the outside and in. Of course the houses weren't completely the same. There was still plenty of room for customization, and that was exactly what Grell had done.

He began started down the walkway to the cherry wood door, breathing shakily. He passed the long line of beautiful red poppies that his friend Alan had planted on each side of the walkway, but didn't bother to stop and admire them. He didn't care much anymore. He walked up the steps without his usual light-spiritedness, and stared at the door blankly. He stood there for a moment, still trying to contemplate the situation, and took a deep breath. The redhead dug around in his pockets and pulled out a silver key, and unlocked the door.

Grell turned on the light and sighed. He took a pained look at the small pile of baby clothing and diapers that were in his living room, and slowly walked to his room. The formerly flamboyant grim reaper flopped onto the plush, red comforter on his bed. The redhead began to cry some more. His strangled cries and screams pierced the silence of his home. He didn't even care if he disturbed the neighborhood, he was too upset.

_A miscarriage… _He thought. _I knew it was too good to be true. I...I bet it's because I'm not a real woman._ A loud sob caused his body to tremble violently; he was wracked with sadness. This was Grell's chance to become a mother. To have a family like she'd always dreamed of, and with Sebastian's child, no less. It made him feel pathetic, worthless…

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Sebastian and Grell found out about his miscarriage. Sebastian was admittedly sad for a day or two. He really was looking forward to starting a family with his beloved grim reaper, and it meant more time spent away from the Earl. Not that the demon didn't want to devour his soul, but Ciel could be quite the brat sometimes.

However, Grell didn't seem to be taking it well at all. The few times the redhead visited, he didn't carry his usual, flamboyant tone in his voice, nor did he act all that, well…Grell-like. It was like someone had flipped a switch. Now he was quiet, and seemed timid at times. Not to mention the fact that he also grew detached. Grell always visited Sebastian every day, and now the butler usually had to call when he wanted to see his muse, and even then he reluctantly came to the Phantomhive Manor to see him.

Sebastian expected this to only go on for a couple of days. It was normal for an expecting mother to be crushed after a miscarriage, but two weeks..? Something wasn't right.

It was a hot summer day when Sebastian decided to visit Grell's home. They hadn't seen each other for a few days, and the times he tried to strike up conversation with the redhead on the phone were unsuccessful. He either didn't answer, or made up an excuse as to why he had to leave so suddenly. Sebastian was quite confident that Grell still had feelings for him. He made that known constantly during this new mood of his. Once he arrived in the shinigami realm, he sped straight to Grell's house. He knew of how other grim reapers got if there was a demon lurking about. He knocked at the door.

"Grell…It's me." He said softly. "May I come in?"

"J-Just a minute!" a strained voice called out. Sebastian could hear the redhead scurrying about, and it made him wonder. _What on earth is he doing?_ He thought.

Soon Grell emerged from the door, a smile plastered upon his face. The butler noticed his eyes were red, and slightly puffy. _Has he been crying..?_ Sebastian bit his lip. He was honestly a bit nervous. It wasn't like Grell not to tell him about why he was upset. Though, Sebastian knew why in this instance, he still wished that they could talk about it.

"Come in, Sebby!" he said, faking his usual happy tone.

Sebastian entered Grell's home, and he escorted the butler to his living room. He observed every detail on his way, down to the last crack in the old ceiling. Nothing was amiss. Well, almost nothing. It was one of the hottest days in the summer, and Grell was wearing his usual red coat. Despite the fact that beings like demons and reapers were typically insensitive to the heat, even Sebastian had removed his tailcoat. The oddest part was that it wasn't loosely on Grell's body like he usually wore it. The redhead had forced the too-small coat to fit him.

"Grell." He started.

"Nh, yes darling?" he said absentmindedly.

"Your coat…" he prompted, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Grell didn't look back; he only sped up his walking pace. "What about it." He stated through gritted teeth.

Sebastian looked at him, confused as to why it irritated him that he asked. "Take it off. It's terribly hot today and I don't want you passing out from heat stroke." He said plainly.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said in a forceful tone. The butler grabbed onto the red sleeve. "Grell, wait. Let's talk about this." He said, almost pleading.

The redhead kept walking, and the coat slipped off his shoulders and fell to the floor. He froze. Sebastian sensed the obvious tension. "Grell, what's wr-…" Sebastian walked up to face his lover and froze.

Grell's sleeves and midsection were stained in his beloved shade of red; a nauseating blood red. Sebastian looked Grell in the eyes, his expression nothing short of fear for the redhead. He only looked back at the butler with that same fake smile plastered onto his face, and black, mascara'd tears streaming down his pale face.

* * *

**_AN: Okay, so I'm not really sure if I should leave it at this or not. I kind of like the ambiguity, but you're the one who's reading it! Please comment and let me know what you think. :3_**


End file.
